Information on head-injured persons has been collected in independent research efforts in Charlottesville, Virginia, and in New Delhi, India. A preliminary review of these data collection efforts has indicated significant overlap in the type of information collected. Analysis will identify differences and similarities between these head-injured populations, and determine the feasibility of prospective cooperative association for the study of head injuries. The Government of India has approved the research proposal and has allocated 767,000 rupees for the three-year Indian portion of the collaborative study. The India data has been entered into the NIH Computer System and relevant Charlottesville data has been transferred to NIH. Data analyses have begun and a report on the pilot phase is being prepared.